FMA Truth Or Dare With Torture
by TheDarknessE-B
Summary: Want to find out something about the FMA cast? Want to dare them? In this you can just plain torture them. Join Ema-chan and Besani-chan interacting with readers and playing truth or dare with FMA!


Welcome to FMA TRUTH OR DARE WITH TORTURE!!!!!!!! Hehe. We are TheDarkness2010! *Out pops two people from the shadows*

Ed: WTF????? Hey what am I doing here?????

Besani: I am Besani-chan!

Ema: I am Ema-chan!

Besani: We had to knock you out to bring you here. *Laughs evily*

Ed: *gulp*

Ema: We couldn't have an FMA truth or dare with torture without the main character could we?

Ed: Then WHERE IS EVERYBODY ELSE.

Ema: Do you think they caught on to our little trick?

-HUGE CRASHING NOISE-

Ema and Ed: What was that?

Besani: INCOMING!!! *Throws in sack full of FMA cast*

Ema: WOOO! THEY'RE HERE! *goes up to the part of the sack where Roy's head is* Can I go to your crazy gay party?

Roy: O__________________O

Besani: Now that all the cast are here, lets play dress u- I MEAN lets have cookies! *hands out cookies*

Ema: *hushed voice* Did you put the stuff in?

Besani: Of course I did.

FMA cast: *collapses*

Ema: *begins to drag males away* HELP ME! They really need to shift some weight...you would think working for the military they would be healthy...but no..and I don't think its muscle....

Besani: You know Armstrong is very heavy I need help carrying him in this sack.

Ema: COMING!

Ema and Besani: *pull Armstrong who is in a sack into the other room*

-20 minutes later-

Ema: DONE! *grins*

Besani: THANK GOD!! *STRETCHES*

Males: *Wake up and look down* AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Ema and Besani: *rolling on the floor laughing their asses off*

Ema: Okaii! We have a dare from my good friend Natashabbu who does not have an account! Roy! Come over here!

Roy: *reluctantly walks over* What?

Ema: Um, I think I see fishies...come look *points at pond*

Roy: Fishies, really? *walks over*

Ema: NOW!!!

Everyone: *pushes Roy*

Roy: WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

-SPLASH-

Besani: Oh, thats gotta be cold.

Ema: A camera courtesy of Hughes! *pulls out camera*

Roy: HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!

Ed: HAHAHAHAHA!

Besani: The shrimp can't go in, he'll rust.

Ed: I wasn't planning to. WAIT WHO ARE YOU CALLING SEAFOOD!!!!

Ema and Besani: You.

Roy: HELLO???? I'M DROWNING HERE!!

Ema: Roy...Its low tide.

Al: I thought it was a pond?

Ema and Besani: Sssssshhhhhhhhhhh.

Everyone except Roy: *silence*.

Netashabbu: Hehe.

Ema: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?????

Netashabbu: *dissappears*

Everyone: Creepy...

Ema: *Looks at Roy and takes photo* The best thing is he's still in his dress.

Besani: The ant and Envy have to play dollies.

Ed: Who's the ant?

Besani: You dumbass.

Ema: *covers Eds mouth* ssh!

Envy: When did I get here?

Besani: A few seconds ago. Enjoy!

Envy: Oh. Okay then...I like dollies.

Ema: O__________O *gets camera ready*

Besani: *pulls out camera*

Ema: Ed! You too!

Ed: I'm not playing dolls with that bastard!

Besani: I'll get Winry to hit you with the wrench you bought her.

Ed: *sits down by Envy, muttering cursing words under his breath*

Ema: By the way, I have to thank Ed.

Besani: Why?

Ema: He taught me what fuck you is in japanese.

Ed: Yes, don't repeat that.

Besani: Kuusoooo!!!!!

Hughes: My daughter is here you know!

Ema: WAAAHHHHH! Hughes I thought you were dead!

Hughes: Oh yeah.

Besani: This isn't a childs show. Take her to day care.

Ema and Hughes: YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!!! *cries*

Besani: Thank you very much, I'll except that as a compliment. Ed are you done playin dolls yet?

Ed: *on floor bleeding*

Envy: I accidently stabbed him.

Ema: *crouches down by Ed* QUICK! SOMEBODY CALL HIM SHORT!!!!!

Besani: Shorty, Shrimp,

-The next day-

Besani: Ameoba, Plankton...there I'm done.

Everybody else: *souls fly out of bodies*

Besani: ...

Ema: Meanwhile, I think Roy died of Pneomonia...

Havoc: He's still in the pond?

Ema: Yup.....

Havoc: Why didn't you get him out??? You know that pond is freezing!

Ema: No reason...

Havoc: ...

Ema: At least you can get a date now *pushes Havoc in a room with a bunch of Mary-Sue's*

Al: Brother never woke up....

Ema: Oh yeah, I forgot about him.

Besani: *pushes ice pack on top of Ed*

Ed: GAH! *wakes up*

Ema: That ice pack happened to be Roy...

Roy: *wakes up* Why is Fullmetal underneath me...

Everyone: Ewwwww...*shivers and shakes*

Ema: I guess thats the end!

Besani: See ya.

**We want your soul. Not really, we want your dares, your truths, your tortures, all in all, we want your reviews!**


End file.
